ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumplestiltskin
' Rumplestiltskin' is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. The current Dark One, Rumplestiltskin is a powerful creature of darkness who was feared throughout the land and is known for making deals with numerous people. When transported by the Dark Curse, Rumplestiltskin lost his magic and his beastly appearance and became the mysterious and shady pawnshop owner, Mr. Gold. He is portrayed by Robert Carlyle, and Wyatt Oleff as a child. Biography Background As a small child, Rumplestiltskin followed his father Malcolm, watching Malcolm attempt to cheat other townsfolk in card games. One day, Malcolm leaves Rumplestiltskin in the care of some spinsters, but Rumplestiltskin goes in search of him. He finds his father, and reveals to him that the spinsters gave him a magic bean so that he could have a better life. Malcolm and Rumplestiltskin use the magic bean to open a portal to Neverland, and travel there. Malcolm reminisces about the times when he went to Neverland in his youth, and starts climbing a tree in order to obtain some pixie dust. However, Malcolm is confronted by his shadow which comes to life, and Malcolm discovers that he cannot stay in Neverland unless he is a child. Abandoning Rumplestiltskin and ordering the shadow to return him back to the Enchanted Forest, Malcolm transforms back into a teenage boy and calls himself Peter Pan. Rumplestiltskin grows up with the spinsters, and gains his skill with a spinning wheel. As time passes, Rumplestiltskin marries a woman named Milah and the two of them have a son, Baelfire. When Rumplestiltskin is chosen to fight in the Ogre Wars, at first he is excited and eager to get onto the battlefield, until he meets a seer who tells him that he will die in battle. As Rumplestiltskin loses enthusiasm about being a warrior, he grabs a hammer and hits his leg, rendering him a cripple. As he is no longer fit to fight in the war, Rumplestiltskin is returned back to his home. While he is happy to be alive and with his family, Milah berates Rumplestiltskin and calls him a coward. After regular visits to the pub, Milah goes missing. Rumplestiltskin is informed by someone that Milah has been kidnapped by pirates. Rumplestiltskin pursues this, and manages to find the pirates' ship, the Jolly Roger. He meets the captain, Killian Jones, and begs them to let his wife go. However, Jones says that the only way he will reunite with Milah is through a sword fight with Killian, to the death. Rumplestiltskin refuses to do this, and so the pirates refuse to release Milah. Rumplestiltskin returns to his home without a wife, and raises his son by himself. However, when Baelfire becomes a teenager, Rumplestiltskin fears that he will be called to the battlefield in order to fight in the Ogre Wars. Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire flee the village, but they are confronted by a group of knights who serve the Duke. The lead knight, Hordor, recognises Rumplestiltskin as 'the man who ran' before forcing Rumplestiltskin to kiss his boot. After the knights leave, Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire are helped by an elderly man who offers them food and shelter. While Baelfire sleeps, Rumplestiltskin explains to the elderly man that Baelfire will be sent to fight, and that without Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin will have nothing left to live for. The elderly man tells Rumplestiltskin that the Duke controls a dangerous being known as the Dark One through a dagger. Rumplestiltskin decides to break into the Duke's castle, and manages to steal the dagger. Then, in the middle of the woods, he summons the Dark One Zoso. However, he is frightened by Zoso, who starts taunting him about his son. Rumplestiltskin then stabs Zoso, and it is revealed that Zoso is the elderly man from the other night. Zoso tells Rumplestiltskin that he is finally free from the curse and that he knows how to recognise a desperate soul, before dying. Shocked, Rumplestiltskin realises that the curse has passed on to him, and watches as the hand he used to kill Zoso begins to turn grey and scaly. The next morning, a group of knights arrive to take Baelfire away. However, Rumplestiltskin emerges from the woods as the new Dark One, losing his human appearance. He then proceeds to slaughter all of the knights, stopping them from taking his son away. As time goes by, Rumplestiltskin becomes increasingly murderous, to the point where Baelfire becomes terrified of him. Longing for his father back, he meets the Blue Fairy, who gives a magic bean which can take Rumplestiltskin to a land without magic where he will no longer be the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin initially agrees to go with Bae to this land without magic, but when the portal opens, Rumplestiltskin decides to cling to his power and unintentionally abandons Bae, who is sent to another realm. Immediately regretting his actions, Rumplestiltskin dedicates his life to reuniting with his son, creating the Dark Curse and using his ability of foresight which he got from a seer to arrange the events that happen in the Enchanted Forest, such as the rise of the Evil Queen Regina Mills, who casts the first Dark Curse and sends everyone to Storybrooke, including Rumplestiltskin. Season 1 ... Season 2 ... Season 3 ... Family *'Malcolm' (father) *'Baelfire' (son) *'Milah' (ex-wife) *'Belle' (girlfriend) *'Henry Mills' (grandson) Status: Alive Trivia *Rumplestiltskin is not only based on the imp from the fairytale 'Rumplestiltskin'. He is also based on the beast from the fairytale 'Beauty and the Beast', and the crocodile from 'Peter Pan'. *He is one of the oldest characters on the entire show, apart from Peter Pan. It is unknown how old the Blue Fairy is. *Rumplestiltskin is the second main character to die, the first being Sheriff Graham. However, Rumplestiltskin is resurrected by Zelena. *In Storybrooke, he has a few gold teeth. His name, Mr. Gold, is a reference to his ability to spin straw into gold with a spinning wheel, much like the original fairytale. Appearances *'S1, E1:' "Once Upon a Time..." *'S1, E2:' "The Thing You Love Most" *'S1, E4:' "The Price of Gold" *'S1, E5:' "That Still Small Voice" *'S1, E6:' "The Shepherd" *'S1, E7:' "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" *'S1, E8:' "Desperate Souls" *'S1, E9:' "True North" *'S1, E10:' "7:15 A.M." *'S1, E11:' "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *'S1, E12:' "Skin Deep" *'S1, E14:' "Dreamy" *'S1, E16:' "Heart of Darkness" *'S1, E17:' "Hat Trick" *'S1, E18:' "The Stable Boy" *'S1, E19:' "The Return" *'S1, E20:' "The Stranger" *'S1, E21:' "An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" ---- *'S2, E1:' "Broken" *'S2, E2:' "We Are Both" *'S2, E4:' "The Crocodile" *'S2, E5:' "The Doctor" *'S2, E7:' "Child of the Moon" *'S2, E8:' "Into the Deep" *'S2, E9:' "Queen of Hearts" *'S2, E10:' "The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11:' "The Outsider" *'S2, E12:' "In the Name of the Brother" *'S2, E13:' "Tiny" *'S2, E14:' "Manhattan" *'S2, E15:' "The Queen is Dead" *'S2, E16:' "The Miller's Daughter" *'S2, E17:' "Welcome to Storybrooke" *'S2, E19:' "Lacey" *'S2, E21:' "Second Star to the Right..." *'S2, E22:' "...And Straight On 'Til Morning" ---- *'S3, E1:' "The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E2:' "Lost Girl" *'S3, E3:' "Quite a Common Fairy" (flashback) *'S3, E4:' "Nasty Habits" *'S3, E6:' "Ariel" *'S3, E7:' "Dark Hollow" *'S3, E8:' "Think Lovely Thoughts" *'S3, E9:' "Save Henry" *'S3, E10:' "The New Neverland" *'S3, E11:' "Going Home" *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E14:' "The Tower" *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Dark Ones Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Resurrected characters